Waiting For Chanyeol
by FluffyPuffy96
Summary: END Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga mencintai Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tak pernah mau membicarakan status yang mengikat mereka berdua. Hingga diantara dua orang yang saling mencintai pasti ada satu hati lain yang ingin ikut memiliki salah satunya. Apa Chanyeol juga akan tetap diam? dan membiarkan hati orang yang ia cintai terluka? ChanBaek I Chanyeol X Baekhyun boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**ChanBaek's Story**

 **-150611-**

 **Waiting For Chanyeol  
**

 **=48BemyLight=**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol & Park Baekhyun**

\- **Do Kyungsoo I Oh Sehun I Kim Minseok I Kim Jong Dae I Huang Zitao I Kim Jong In I Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance I School Life I Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan nama, latar itu murni kesengajaan, tapi jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukan disengaja karena ini asli hasil pemikiran saya. Thanks EXO and Reader**

 **Warning Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Hari sudah semakin sore, langit juga sudah merujuk ke warna orange karena matahari hampir benar-benar condong ke barat. Di SM SHS, salah satu sekolah menengah atas terkenal di Seoul masih terlihat sedikit ramai oleh siswa dan siswinya yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka.

Di lapangan basket out door SM SHS juga masih terlihat meriah oleh teriakan beberapa Siswa laki-laki yang sedang berebut bola basket. Terlihat ada Empat orang laki-laki yang sedang asyik memperebutkan bola basket ditengah lapangan dan di pinggir lapangan terduduk tiga Namja yang juga sedang asyik menyemangati teman-teman mereka yang asyik berebut bola.

"Chanyeol lemparkan bolanya padaku, jangan sampai kurcaci itu mendapatkanya!" seorang namja berkulit albino berteriak kepada seorang namja tinggi yang sedang mendribble bola basket dengan lincahnya,dia melambai-lambaikan tanganya yang ia angkat tinggi keatas dengan semangat untuk menarik perhatian dari si namja tinggi tadi.

"yakk Jerapah bodoh ayo lemparkan bolanya padaku" seorang namja mungil yang merasa tersindir oleh teriakan namja albino tadipun ikut berteriak dengan tak kalah nyaringnya, ia berlari kesana kemari mengejar bola dengan susah payah mengingat ukuran kakinya yang jauh lebih pendek dari teman-temannya yang saat itu ikut bermain basket.

Namja tinggi yang sedari tadi disebut-sebut namanya pun menampilkan smirk kecilnya saat mendengar perintah dari namja albino yang merupakan partner in crimenya.

"Sehun, tangkap bolanya" dengan kekuatan penuh Chanyeol melemparkan bolanya ke arah Sehun, bola tadi melambung tinggi diatas kepala Baekhyun –namja kurcaci, hingga saat Baekhyun ingin menangkapnya ia tidak sampai karena bola itu terlalu tinggi.

YEEEEE bola basket itu masuk ke ring dengan mulus

Teriakan dari Enam namja yang sedang berada di lapangan basket itu menggelegar membuat Baekhyun yang merasa dikerjai oleh teman-temanya pun sangat kesal. Dengan wajah memerah dan juga berkeringatnya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya denagn cepat kearah namja tinggi yang sudah membuatnya marah karena tidak mau melemparkan bola kepadanya.

PLAK

Dengan keras Baekhyun menggeplak pucuk kepala Chanyeol –walau dengan sedikit berjinjit mengingat perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka- mengakibatkan sang empu meringis dan menggerang cukup keras. Pukulan itu tidak main-main, jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan Baekhyun, dia namja mungil sedikit feminin tapi dia juga seorang ketua Taekwondo di SMA mereka.

"kenapa kau memukulku pendek" Chanyeol berteriak dengan keras .

"kenapa kau begitu bodoh dan menyebalkan dobi, kau harusnya mengoperkan bolanya padaku yang menjadi partnermu bukan malah melemparkannya pada albino jelek yang menjadi lawan kita bodoh" Baekhyun ikut berteriak dengan kedua tangan yang tak berhenti memeukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengaduh dan sedikit tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai teman pendeknya. Chanyeol, Sehun dan jongdae memang sudah merencanakanya dari awal untuk mengerjai Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga memang sangat jahil dan sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun yang sangat lucu ketika di jahili.

Jadi tadi awalnya mereka –Ke tujuh sahabat yang terdiri dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Tao dan kim minseok- sedang ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka lebih banyak disekolah dengan bermain basket.

Karena mereka –kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berasal dari keluarga yang bisa tergolong terkaya di Seoul dan orang tua mereka yang jarang sekali berada dirumah , menyebabkan mereka merasa kesepian jika harus berada di rumah besar mereka sendirian tanpa orang tua mereka karena mereka juga hanya anak tunggal tanpa saudara.

Oh kecuali Baekhyun. Baekhyun jarang kesepian dirumah karena ibunya bekerja sebagai pemilik butik yang hanya beberapa hari sekali berkunjung ke butik jika ada hal mendadak. Jika Baekhyun dirumah, ibunya akan lebih sering memantau pekerjaanya dari rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengajak Baekhyun memasak ataupun kegiatan lainya. Ayah Baekhyun juga tidak termasuk orang yang work holic, sebelum makan malam pasti ayahnya sudah sampai di rumah jadi Baekhyun tak akan kesepian .

Jadi, demi menghargai persahabatan mereka, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongdae juga ikut menghabiskan waktu mereka disekolah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menemani mereka.

"ha ha ha mianhae baby B, kau sangat lucu jika sedang marah, makanya kami suka mengerjaimu, lagi pula ini idenya Sehun bukan ideku" Chanyeol dengan gemas memeluk Baekhyun dan membiarkan kepala Baekhyun menghadap ke ketiaknya.

"dasar bodoh, kau fikir kau tidak bau dengan keringat mu yang banyak itu" Baekhyun meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Menyebabkan teman-temannya tertawa lagi karenanya.

"hei Byun pendek, lebih baik kau gunakan jari lentikmu untuk memotong sayuran saja dari pada untuk mendribble bola, kau sangat tidak cocok kau tahu?" ejek Jongdae membuat bibir Baekhyun cemberut dan melengkung ke bawah.

"dasar laki-laki menyebalkan" dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan Baekhyun berjalan kepinggir lapangan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diantara Minseok dan Tao, sekali lagi mereka cekikikan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

Di antara mereka ber tujuh, memang Baekhyun yang sering dijadikan target bullyan. Karena sifatnya yang polos tapi urakan dan mudah digoda lah yang menyebabakan teman-temanya suka menjahilinya.

" ha ha ha kau tidak ingat jika kau juga laki-laki Byun B?" tanya Minseok dengan tawa yang belum juga mereda.

"biar, aku membenci mereka" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"tapi mereka menyayangimu Baek" timpa Kyungsoo degan nada yang datar tapi terdengar ada kepedulian didalamnya –memang begitu orangnya.

'ne, apa lagi Chanyeol, dia sangat peduli padamu" goda Tao yang merasa ada apa-apa antara kedua sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berada di lapangan yang sudah terlarut kembali dengan permainan basketnya bersama Sehun dan Jongdae. Dia teringat kembali bagaimana jantungnya yang menggila saat Chanyeol yang memeluknya tadi. Ya Baekhyun memang menyukai ani mencintai sahabat tingginya dari lama, bahkan dari saat mereka berada di sekolah dasar, dan Baekhyun sangat ingat ketika ia menangis saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak satu sekolah denganya saat Sekolah menengah pertama, Chanyeol ternyata ingin sekolah di Jepang entah apa maksudnya,tapi fikiranya tiba-tiba bercabang membayangkan sesuatu, tapi segera ditepisnya saat mengingat sesuatu yang lainya.

"cih, raksasa bodoh itu" Baekhyun kembali berdecih pelan.

Tanpa orang-orang disana sadari ada seseorang yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, orang itu lalu mengarahkan padangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa terbahak karena melihat Sehun yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"dasar kalian berdua bodoh, lihat saja Baekhyun tak akan ku biarkan kau" umpat seseorang itu dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai hai hai i'm back with new FF

Aku mau bilang maksih buat yang sudah Review Fav/Foll FF Be Patient Appa kemarin.

FF ini nantinya paling Cuma 6 Chap, dan semua chapnya hampir selesai, jadi kalo banyak yg berminat aku bakalan update cepet maksimal 1 minggu sekali.

Okeyy di tunggu masukan dan tanggapannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**ChanBaek's Story**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **-150611-**

 **Waiting For Chanyeol**

 **=48BemyLight=**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol & Park Baekhyun**

\- **Do Kyungsoo I Oh Sehun I Kim Minseok I Kim Jong Dae I Huang Zitao I Kim Jong In I Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance I School Life I Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan nama, latar itu murni kesengajaan, tapi jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukan disengaja karena ini asli hasil pemikiran saya. Thanks EXO and Reader**

 **Warning : Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov**

Tak terasa hari terus bergulir menjadi bulan, jam istirahat berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi SM SHS segera berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Mereka pergi entah kemana saja asalakan tidak di kelas yang menurut mereka penuh dengan suasana suram karena hari ini hari pertama mereka melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke kantin karena energi mereka habis terkuras untuk berfikir. Banyak juga siswa yang sedang memenuhi koridor hanya untuk saling membahas bagaimana soal ujian tadi.

Tapi lain lagi dengan siswa di kelas XI-B, bukannya memanfaatkan waktu istirahat untuk belajar pelajaran yang akan diujiakn selanjutnya seperti siswa dikelas lain, tapi mereka malah bercanda dan tertawa bersama sehingga membuat keributan kecil hingga menyebabkan teman-temanya yang lain –kebanyakan perempuan terganggu karena suara mereka.

"dan kalian masih ingat liburan musim panas tahun lalu, saat kita menjadikan Bae Suzy sebagai taruhan ha ha ha dia fikir dia cantik hingga ia menganggap jika kita semua menyukainya?" suara Baekhyun yang sedang menceritakan pengalaman mereka terdengar hingga ke luar kelas, lalu disusul suara tawa dari banyak orang. Bukan, bukan karena cerita Baekhyun lucu –itu salah satunya alasan kenapa mereka tertawa tapi mereka lebih tertawa geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lucu saat ia bercerita.

TRAK

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dari luar mengagetkan mereka semua hingga mereka terdiam di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"yak! kami kira kau Bae Suzy yang ingin memukuli kami lagi" teriak Tao saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memasuki kelas mereka dengan tangan yang bertaut. Atau lebih tepatnya tangan Kyungsoo yang ia lingkarkan pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang tidak kami ketahui" timpal Sehun dengan mata yang memincing.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Kami terus tertawa tanpa henti saat menceritakan kembali kenangan kami saat awal-awal kami menjadi teman sekelas dan menjadi dekat saat tahun ajaran baru di kelas XI-B.

TRAK

Kelas kami tiba-tiba hening saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Gawat jika itu Suzy -orang yang sedang kami bicarakan, apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kami saat ia tahu jika kami mengungkit cerita saat kami mempermainkanya dahulu, apa dia akan memukuli kami satu-satu seperti dahulu?

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

Huft kami semua bernafas lega saat tahu siapa yang masuk kekelas. Tapi, kenapa gerak-gerik mereka sangat aneh.

Jantungku langsung berdetak cepat saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo mengapit erat lengan Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah ini hasil dari rasa penasaranku beberapa hari ini. Tapi mungkin untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menyimpulkan kejadian ini.

Yah,aku memang sudah sedikit curiga denagn gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang terus melamun sambil menatap Chanyeol. Walaupun memang Kyungsoo orang yang pendiam sejak kejadian di JHS dulu, tapi, diamnya Kyungsoo saat itu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang tidak kami ketahui" timpal Sehun dengan mata yang langsung tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara Sehun yang berada di depanku. –Baekhyun sedang duduk dimeja Sehun dengan Sehun yang duduk di kursinya sendiri- berarti di depan Baekhyun.

Aku melihat tangan Chanyeol melepas tangan Kyungsoo yang bergelayut di lengannya tadi dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"memang kami kenapa?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada santainya, ia menyerahkan plastik putih yang berisi makanan kepadaku.

"dari mana saja kau? Kau tahu jika aku belum makan hanya karena mencarimu kemana-mana untuk mengajakmu ke kantin?" aku berkata dengan nada sedikit ketus untuk menutupi perasaanku yang sedikit ngilu dan juga karena aku memang kelaparan.

"ha ha ha aku tahu jika kau pasti mencariku, makanya aku membelikanmu makanan itu" Chanyeol mengusak kepalaku dan mengalungkan lenganya dipundakku, tanpa tahu jika jantungku sudah hampir benar-benar meledak karena gugup setiap kali Chanyeol melakukan itu.

 **Author POV**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka terus tertawa tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

 _"_ _apa yang tadi itu kurang membuat hatimu sakit Byun Baekhyun"_ sinis Kyungsoo didalam hatinya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari hawa tak mengenakkan di belakangnya pun langsung menoleh dan langsung disuguhi dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan beberapa perasaan, antara marah, cemburu tapi juga ah entahlah.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau tidak ingin bernostalgia dengan kami juga?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyumanya yang manis, biasanya jika teman-teman Baekhyun yang marah padanya lalu ia menunjukan senyum tulus itu langsung luluh, tapi Baekhyun tau jika Kyungsoo sudah menjadi pengecualian dalam hal itu sedari awal mereka masuk SHS.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan ajakan Baekhyun, ia hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan melewati mereka untuk menuju kebangkunya yang berada di pojok depan samping kiri dari pintu.

 _"_ _apa kali ini aku juga salah lagi? Apa jika aku yang mencintai sahabatku juga salahku lagi?"_ batin Baekhyun memandang sedih punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauhinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

Tak terasa jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir siswa SM SHS menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Wajah lelah tapi juga lega langsung terpancar dari setiap wajah para siswa SM SHS.

"hei ayo kita pergi ke Cafe biasa, kita harus bersenang-senang setelah ujian supaya tidak terlanjur Stres" kata Chen yang dengan semangatnya menarik Xiumin menuju gerbang sekolah.

"ne ne ne, aku juga pusing jika harus berlama-lama di sekolah ini" Sehun juga dengan semangat merangkul pundak Chanyeol.

"hei, kalian tidak ingat dengan Baekhyun dan Tao?" Xiumin menghentikan langkah Chen.

"oh iya kemana si pendek dan panda ganas itu eoh?" tanya Chen dengan wajah polosnya.

"bukankah Baekhyun sedang di panggil oleh Kepala Sekolah dan Tao menemaninya?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan datar.

"ne kau benar, jadi? Kita pergi terlebih dahulu atau menunggu mereka?" Sehun menatap Xiumin seolah meminta pendapat padanya – Xiumin tetua mereka.

"sebaiknya kita pergi terlebih dahulu saja, Chanyeol lebih baik kau memberitahu Baekhyun melalui sms!"

"eh, kalian pergi terlebih dahulu saja" Kyungsoo menatap teman-temanya "Chanyeol, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, bisakah kau ikut denganku?"

Chanyeol menatap teman-temanya seolah meminta pendapat. Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung merangkul bahu Xiumin dan Chen untuk mengajak mereka petgi terlebih dahulu.

"baiklah, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak memiliki pasangan disini, jadi ayo Hyungdeul kita pergi"

 **.**

 **Chanyeol POV**

Kyungsoo menarik tanganku menuju taman samping sekolah, masih banyak siswa yang mengobrol disini, sesekali mataku melihat-lihat sekitar berharap seseorang berjalan melewati kami.

"Chanyeol,,,"

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan lengan kiriku pelan. Dari awal ia ingin mengajakku berbicara sebenarnya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin ia ucapkan padaku.

"bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku minggu lalu, apa kau mau menerimaku hanya untuk satu bulan ini?" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan wajahnya yang biasa setiap hari ia tampilkan –datar. Mungkin ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresinya yang lain.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang harus aku ambil dengan perasaan yang harus aku jaga. Huft semoga aku tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi rumit setelah ini.

"ne, aku menerima mu menjadi kekasihku Soo, ayo kita berpacaran!" dengan senyum seperti biasa aku menerima ajakan Kyungsoo seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa saja buatku. Padahal didalam hati, aku sangat berharap jika hari-hari selanjutnya selama sebulan kedepan akan segera berakhir dengan cepat.

Ya minggu lalu Kyungsoo memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, selama seminggu itu pula aku terus berfikir mencoba membuat keputusan yang sangat susah untuk aku buat.

 **END Chanyeol POV**

 ** _Flasback On_**

 _Saat itu, Chanyeol kembali dari toilet untuk menyelesaikan urusanya yang sudah berjam-jam ia tahan. Ia berjalan sedikit cepat karena ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun menunggu - Baekhyun selalu menunggunya untuk pergi ke kantin bersama._

 _"_ _Chanyeol"_

 _Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Orang itu Kyungsoo, berlari kecil mendekatinya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Chanyeol, sepertinya ia sudah lama mengejar Chanyeol yang sedikit berlari dengan kaki panjangnya._

 _"_ _bisakah kita berbicara sebentar"_

 _Kyungsoo mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk di bangku yang terletak di taman belakang sekolah. Chanyeol tahu jika Kyungsoo orang yang sangat pendiam, bahkan ia sangat canggung saat awal-awal mereka bertemu dan berteman karena ia juga teman JHS Baekhyun. Tapi lambat laun Chanyeol bisa mengatasi keterdiaman Kyungsoo dengan terus mengajaknya bercerita dan bercanda._

 _"_ _kau tahu Chanyeol, aku adalah orang yang pendiam dan tak ingin memikirkan apapun selama orang yang aku sukai itu terus berada di sampingku, aku sangat senang saat kau orang yang tak mudah menyerah mengajakku berbicara walau aku hanya menanggapimu dengan dengungan, dan aku seolah lupa diri saat kau berada disampingku bahkan aku lupa jika waktuku tinggal di tempat ini hanya beberapa waktu lagi-_

 _"_ _apa maksud mu Kyung?"_

 _"_ _karsinoma hepatoseluler, salah satu jenis Kanker hati, aku harus meninggalkan Korea jika aku ingin sembuh dan pergi ke China untuk berobat, maka dari itu, sebelum aku pergi aku ingin memastikan kau berada di sampingku" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap Kyungsoo antara khawatir dan juga penasaran._

 _"_ _Chan, aku sudah lama menyukaimu dalam diamku, aku tak mau mengungakapkanya karena aku berfikir kau akan selalu ada untukku, tapi aku tak ingin membuang kesempatanku, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, walau hanya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat reaksi Chanyeol kedepanya. Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _mian, bisakah kau beri aku waktu beberapa hari?"_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepanya dengan lembut, walau dalam hati Chanyeol masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, tapi ia akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan sahabatnya. Ia akan mengesampingkan perasaanya terlebih dahulu untuk beberapa waktu ini. Dan semoga 'Dia' juga bisa memahaminya.

"terima kasih kau sudah mau menerimaku Chan, aku mencintaimu"

"Ne,,,

Mereka terus berpelukan tanpa menyadari seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka di balik didnding yang menghubungkan antara taman dan lorong menuju gerbang sekolah.

"apa dia sudah mengetahui tentang ini, aku takut jika mereka akan bermusuhan setelah ini" sosok itu pergi meninggalkan duo sejoli yang masih erat berpelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Anyyeong, nggak sampe seminggu kan aku updatenya? Makasih yang udah koment dan Review,Like, Fav dan Foll nya juga makasih. Sider juga makasih

Gimana yang kemarin penasaran yang jadi Pohnya? Udah tau kan, hihihi

Yang masih males review? Aku udah ngluangin waktu buat update kalian harusnya juga ngluangin waktu kalian dikit buat komen, makasih lagi buat kalian2 ya, karna kalain aku jadi majuan tanggal update ku...

Bisa berteman? Kalo mau bisa hub lewat BB, kita bisa bahas ChanBaek karena aku CBHS, EXO atau hal Kpop lain.

Di tunggu masukannya lagi dari kalian CHU *3*


	3. Chapter 3

**ChanBaek's Story**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-150611-**

 **Waiting For Me Baek~**

 **=48BemyLight=**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol & Park Baekhyun**

\- **Do Kyungsoo I Oh Sehun I Kim Minseok I Kim Jong Dae I Huang Zitao I Kim Jong In I Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance I School Life I Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Boys Love I Yaoi**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan nama, latar itu murni kesengajaan, tapi jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukan disengaja karena ini asli hasil pemikiran saya. Thanks EXO and Reader**

 **-TYPOS-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Chapter 3"**

 **Author POV**

Hari sudah semakin sore, Baekhyun berjalan sendirian ditrotoar yang mengarah ke rumahnya dengan bahu yang merosot turun. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sehingga membuat poninya menutupi mata Baekhyun yang memerah menatap ujung sepatunya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk pulang bersama seperti biasanya sehingga dia tak pulang sendirian. Tapi, Baekhyun sadar jika kini ada Kyungsoo disamping Chanyeol yang harus menjadi perioritas utama untuknya karena mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang, bukkan Baekhyun yang hanya berstatus teman. Mengingat itu, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kembali -sudah berkali-kalai Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, tapi Baekhyun masih sadar jika ia masih diluar rumah, jadi ia berjalan sedikit cepat kerumahnya yang masih tinggal 300-an meter lagi dari rumahnya.

Sampai di dalam rumahnya, lebih tepatnya kamarnya, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk, matanya tak lepas dari atap kamarnya yang berhiaskan kertas glliter warna-warni bercahaya berbentuk bintang. Baekhyun ingat, kertas glitter itu hadiah dari Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang, Chanyeol berkata jika kertas-kertas yang bisa menyala itu akan menggantikan Chanyeol untuk menemani Baekhyun saat lampunya mati, karena Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sangat takut dengan gelap.

Dulu saat Baekhyun sedang didalam kamarnya dan tiba-tiba mati lampu, ia langsung berteriak memanggil Chanyeol -bukanya keluarganya- lewat balkon kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Chanyeol, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol berlai keluar rumah untuk menuju rumah Baekhyun dan menemani anak itu dikamarnya sampai tertidur. Paginya, Baekhyun langsung merengek pada orang tuanya supaya kamarnya dan kamar Chanyeol dibangun jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan kamar mereka supaya Chanyeol tidak terlalu lama menemui Baekhyun. Orang tua Chanyeol yang saat itu menjemput Chanyeol hanay tersenyum gemas dan menganggukkan kepala mendengar permintaan Baekhyun kecil.

Jadilah, setiap malam Chanyeol kekamar Baekhyun untuk memeluk Baekhyun hingga tertidur.

Ingatanya kembali memutar kejadian masa kini, lebih tepatnya kejadian tadi siang yang terus berputar dikepalanya. Kejadian tadi siang terpaksa Baekhyun Flashback didalam kepalanya.

 ** _Falshback On_**

 _Baekhyun menunggu Tao yang sedang pergi ketoilet di pintu gerbang sekolah. Mereka baru saja selesai menghadap kepala sekolah dan Tao pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja karena harus segera menuntaskan hasratnya di Toilet._

 _Setelah hampir 10 menit menunggu akhirnya Tao datang dari koridor dengan kakinya yang berlari cepat menghampirinya._

 _"_ _dari mana saja bocah?"_

 _"_ _kau tahu, sangat lama menguras isi perutku yang sakit karena meminum susu Strawberrymu Hyung"_

 _"_ _salah siapa kau langsung merebutnya tanpa bertanya, ayo kita balapan lari sampai di Cafe" Baekhyun bersiap membenarkan tali sepatunya yang hampir lepas._

 _"_ _ke Cafe? Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _tadi Chanyeol mengirimiku sms untuk berkumpul di Cafe, yang lainya sudah menunggu disana"_

 _"_ _tap.. Chan-_

 _"_ _yang terakhir datang harus membayar makanannya" dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari meninggalakn Tao dan tak sempat mendengar ucapan Tao yang masih sedikit Loading antara akan berlari atau cerita,tapi akahirnya ia segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah jauh didalam fikiran Tao, diam lebih baik dari pada nanti ia menambah maslah yang ada. Memang jarak Cafe langganan mereka dengan sekolah tak terlalu jauh hingga berlari saja mereka akan sampai dengan tak membutuhkan waktu lama._

 _Mereka sampai di Cafe dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah. Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih gelas minum Chen yang berisi jus jeruk yang masih sepertiga dan menghabiskanya dalam sekali tegukan._

 _"_ _YAAK ByunBaek, kenapa kau habiskan oeh?"_

 _Merasa masih haus, Baekhyun juga mengambil bubble tea Sehun tanpa menghiraukan pemiliknya dan beberapa pasang mata temanya yang memperhatikanya. Hanya Baekhyun yang tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang juga mentapnya takjub sekaligus aneh._

 _"_ _hei kalian berdua kenapa tampak mesar sekali, apa kalian berpacaran?" Chen mengalihkan pandanganya dari Baekhyun kepada ChanSoo yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun dengan mesra._

 _Seketika itu teman-temanya yang lain juga menatap duo sejoli itu._

 _"_ _ya kami memang berpacaran" ucap Kyungsoo santai. Tapi tidak dengan reaksi teman-temanya._

 _Uhuk Uhuk_

 _Ternyata Baekhyun tersedak oleh minumanya sendiri, mengalihkan perhatian teman-temanya ke dirinya lagi._

 _"_ _Uhuk, bubble tea sialan kau Uhuk membuat ku tak Uhuk Uhuk bisa bernafas" ucap Baekhyun terputus-putus._

 _"_ _berhati-hatilah Baek,kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir sih" dengan telaten Chanyeol mengurut tengkuk Baekhyun sedangkan yang lainya hanya menatap Baekhyun khawatir tapi juga geli._

 _"_ _ihi hi hi hi" tawa Tao pecah, walau hanya mengikik. Lalu disusul dengan tawa Sehun yang benar-benar pecah dan mendapat pukulan dari Xiumin._

 _"_ _ha ha ha, itu akibatnya jika kau mengambil bubble tea ku tanpa seizinku Hyung"_

 _"_ _hei kalian ini" tegur Xiumin_

 _"_ _aku kan sangat haus Sehunie~" dengan wajah merah dan suaranya yang serak Baekhyun mencoba merayu Sehun._

 _"_ _sudah sudah, jadi, kalian benar-benar berpacaran?" tanya Xiumin ulang._

 _"_ _ne Hyung kami berpacaran, baru saja, jadi untuk perayaanya biar aku saja yang membayar semua makanan kalian hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipisnya._

 _Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil masih mengurut pelan tengkuk Baekhyun yang sudah menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar dirinya berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tahu jika sahabatnya itu kecewa padanya, terbukti dari kepalan Baekhyun yang bergerak bermaksud untuk menyuruh tangannya pergi dari tengkuknya. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun menyukainya, dan seharusnya Baekhyun juga tahu jika hatinya hanya untuk dirinya, kepulangannya ke Korea bukanya memang ingin mendapatkan Baekhyunkembali?._

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Kyungsoo, apa ini balasanmu untuku? Apa harus Chanyeol yang menjadi pengganti Kai untuk membuatku ikut merasakan rasanya patah hati?, apa ini juga salahku jika aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri?

Baekhyun terus merenung, tanpa sadar setitik cairan bening menggumpal di sudut matanya. Kenanganya dimasa lalu tiba-tiba ikut ter Flashback membuat hatinya merasakan perih lagi. Bagaimana dirinya yang saat it hancur ditinggal Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang, ya walaupun saat itu mereka baru lulus SD tapi bukankah cinta dari seorang anak kecil itu lebih tulus?.

Baekhyun masuk ke SM JHS bersama Kai, sahabatnya dan Chanyeol saat masih SD. Di SM JHS itu mereka bersahabat juga dengan Kyungsoo yang ceria yang ternyata sahabat Kai sejak kecil, tapi waktu itu Kyungsoo bersekolah di SD yang berseberangan dengan SD Baekhyun , Chanyeol dan Kai. Saat kelas 2 SD Kyungsoo harus pindah ke China karena masalah keluarga. Baru saat JHS mereka berdua dipertemukan lagi di sekolah yang sama.

Mereka sahabat karib sampai suatu hari persahabatan mereka merenggang karena ternyata Kai menyukai dirinya sejak SD, tapi Kai tak berani mengungkapkanya karena Chanyeol sangat dekat dan protektif terhadapnya. Masalah bertambah saat Baekhyun tahu jika ternyata Kyungsoo menyukai Kai sejak mereka kecil. Baekhyun tak bisa menerima Kai karena memang hatinya sudah sangat banyak yang dicuri oleh Chanyeol. Setelah semua masalah itu terungkap, akhirnya Kyungsoo berubah menjadi orang yang cuek dan sedikit sisnis jika berbicara kepadanya. Setelah beberapa bulan kemudian Kai memutuskan untuk pindah ke China karen Ibunya menikah lagi dengan Tuan Wu.

Tapi persahabatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlanjut hingga mereka berada di SM SHS walau Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang diam, tapi tetap mau berdekatan dengan Baekhyun walau jarang mau mengajaknya berbicara. Teman-temanya tak ada yang mengetahui semua itu, karena mereka menganggap jika sifat Kyungsoo pada dasarnya memang seperti itu. Baekhyun menyebunyikan masalahnya sendiri, tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kepahitan sikap Kyungsoo padanya dan kekhawatiran akan perasaanya pada Chanyeol. Dulu ada Luhan, sahabatnya yang lain saat JHS yang akan dengan setia mendengarkan semua masalahnya, tapi sekarang? Luhan pindah ke China karena ikut dengan Ibunya –orang tuanya sudah bercerai- Tak ada lagi orang yang dapat Baekhyun andalkan sebagai penyangganya saat ia membutuhkan orang untuk ia ajak bercerita, bahkan Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu ia ajak untuk berbagi juga tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk bercerita jika menyangkut soal perasaan dan masalah masa lalunya dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sangat senang karena Kyugsoo masih mau berteman dengannya di tambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang memberinya kejutan dengan berdiri didepan rumahya pagi-pagi dan bilang jika ia akan masuk kesekolah yang sama dengannya. Padahal Baekhyun tidak tahu jika sahabatnya itu sudah berada di Korea.

Waktu berlalu dan perasaa Baekhyun pada Chanyeol semakin besar, di tambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang sangat perhatian padanya. Walau saat itu Baekhyun sudah merasa jika Kyungsoo mengawasinya dan Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh akan mempertahankan Chanyeol dan perasaanya karena perasaanya untuk Chanyeol bukan hanya untuk sesaat . Hingga sampai beberapa minggu terakhir ini, dirinya merasa jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol semakin dekat dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun merasakan nyeri. Baekhyun tahu jika Kyungsoo belum terlalu memaafkannya sejak insiden Kai yang menyatakan cintanya padanya. Dan sekarang? Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika Kyungsoo masih mau berteman dengannya dan memaafkanya ,ia akan rela menyerahkan siapapun orang yang ia sukai untuk Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo juga menyukainya, karena Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya yang ada saat dirinya kesepian saat Chanyeol tak ada di sampingnya, tapi tidak untuk menyerahkan Chanyeol yang sudah dari SD ia tempatkan di posisi pertama dalam hatinya.

"sakit" lirih Baekhyun pelan sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan segaris air mata yang masih basah di pipi kirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0{TBC}0o**

Ha ha ha banyak yang review kemarin sebel kenapa harus Kyungsoo.

Sebenernya aku juga nggak suka baca FF kalo orang ketiganya itu Kyungsoo, sebel aja, sakitnya Baekhyun tuh pasti lebih berasa. Tapi FF ini emang cocoknya kalo oarang ke tiganya itu Kyungsoo. Jadi moga kalian bisa menerima hihihi.

 **Selalu terima kasih banget buat reader yang mau Review, Fav/ Foll atau Sider juga yang nyempetin mampir Maaf nggak bisa nulis satu-satu, besok akhir Chap deh ya**. Kalo masih binggung sama ceritanya kalian bisa PM atau tanya. Tapi, aku udah usahaiin jawaban pertanyaan kalain selalu ada di Chap selanjutnya. Jadi,, jangan bosen baca. **Maaf banyak Typos**

See U Next Chap CHU *3* bibir Baekhyun.


	4. Chapter 4

**ChanBaek's Story**

 **Chapter : 4**

 **-150611-**

 **Waiting For Me Baek~**

 **=48BemyLight=**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol & Park Baekhyun**

\- **Do Kyungsoo I Oh Sehun I Kim Minseok I Kim Jong Dae I Huang Zitao I Kim Jong In I Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance I School Life I Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Boys Love I Yaoi**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan nama, latar itu murni kesengajaan, tapi jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukan disengaja karena ini asli hasil pemikiran saya. Thanks EXO and Reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Kring Kring Kring

Jam waker berbunyi nyaring memenuhi kamar dari seorang namja mungil yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bahkan cahaya matahari pagi yang memantul ke jendela kamarnya juga tak membantu untuk mengusik tidur cantik dari namja manis itu. Dengan asyik dan damainya namja mungil itu mengeratkan selimutnya supaya tidurnya bertambah lelap.

 **Tin Tin**

Suara Klakson mobil ikut berdengung dari luar rumah namja cantik itu. Tapi tetap sana Namja mungil itu enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun Hyung! Jika kau tidak segera turun aku akan benar-benar memukulmu dan menyeretmu ke bandara sekarang juga" teriakan seorang namja panda yang sedari tadi membunyikan klakson mobilnya yang dengan perlahan membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari tidur cantiknya.

"Baekhyun Hyung" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera membuka matanya, bunyi jam waker juga membuat kesadarnya bertambah. Dengan sebal ia mendecakan lidahnya karena alam mengusik tidur cantiknya. Diraihnya jam waeker yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi saat melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30.

"Baekhyun Hyung, kau ingin benar-benar aku menyeretmu ke bandara? Kau ingin Luhan gege juga menendangmu dengan kaki hello kitynya?" terikan Tao yang bertambah keras seolah memukul kepalanya dan mengembalikan ingatanya pada beberapa hari lalu saat ia dipanggil oleh Kepala sekolah.

"Luhan? Bandara?" YA TUHAHH TAO" dengan segera Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya. Tak sampai 5 menit Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dan segera mengganti bajunya tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Dengan sandal swalow di kakinya, Baekhyun segera berlari kearah mobil Tao dengan Tao yang berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di samping kedua pinggangnya dan menatapnya seolah benar-benar ingin menyeretnya.

"tak ada waktu untuk memarahiku Tao, kau ingin Luhan Hyung benar-benar menendang kita?" dengan seenaknya Baekhyun mendorong Tao ke dalam mobil untuk segera menyalakan mesinnya. Tao yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Hyung cantiknya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"kau fikir karena siapa kita akan ditendang oleh Luhan gege?" gerutu Tao tak terima.

"mian panda, cepatlah kau jalankan mobilnya jika begitu"

"huh"

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang namja cantik dengan kaca mata yang menutupi mata rusanya mendengus keras karena merasa bosan sudah duduk berjam-jam dan orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Berkali-kali ia menatap jam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya bergantian dengan menatap SmartPhonenya yang sedari tadi ia remas dengan gemas.

Karena ia sudah lelah menunggu, akhirnya ia mengemasi kopernya dan memeutuskan untuk pulang dengan taksi saja.

"Luhan Hyung" teriakan dari seorang namja mungil membuat aktivitas di bandara itu berhenti sesaat, orang yang menyebabkan hal itu malah tertawa dan segera berlari menuju orang yang ia maksud tadi tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh dan gemas.

"siapa kau?" Luhan yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan seorang namja mungil yang sudah membuatnya malu dan sesak nafas. Luhan benar-benar malu karena mendapat tatapan aneh dan geli dari penggunjung lain karena tingkah Baekhyun.

"kenapa Luhaen jahat sekali padaku eoh?" dengan bibir yang menerucut Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan kesal.

"sakit bodoh, salah siapa kau membuatku menunggu berjam-jam dan membuatku malu"

"Luhan Ge" Tao mengintrupsi pertengkaran LuBaek

"oh, kau yang bernama Tao?" dengan senyum malaikatnya Luhan bertanya pada Tao yang masih sedikit canggung dengan Luhan.

Luhan dan Tao memang baru bertemu sekali ini, tapi Baekhyun sering bercerita soal teman-temanya kepada Luhan dan Tao juga pernah ikut Video Call Baekhyun dan Luhan, sehingga Tao sedikit mengenal Luhan.

"ne, ternyata gege memang cantik seperti yang Baekhyun jelek ceritakan" puji Tao yang mendapat senyuman dari Luhan dan cubitan kecil dipingganya dari siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun.

"huh menyebalkan, ayo sebaiknya kita segera pulang, kau tahu Luhaen aku belum sarapan" Baekhyun membantu menarik koper kecil Luhan meninggalkan bandara.

"sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan nama Luhaen Baek, namaku Luhan dasar Bacon gulung"

Dan pertengkaran merekapun berlanjut hingga mereka berhenti disebuah restoran untuk sarapan bersama.

Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun saat JHS yang 2 tahun lalu pindah ke China, kini kembali lagi ke Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolahan yang sama seperti Baekhyun dan Tao.

"besok aku kenalkan pada teman-teman kami yang lain Hyung, kau harus ikut kami makan-makan besok dirumah Kyungsoo"

"kau masih bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan binar-binar cahaya kecil di sekitar wajahnya.

"ne, tentu saja Hyung, kau masih ingat dengannya?"

"ne ,masih, dia orang yang lucu"

Tao dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan aneh, Kyungsoo lucu? Wajah datar itu lucu? Batin Tao aneh.

"kenapa kalian menatapku dengan wajah aneh kalain?"

"dari mana kau tahu jika Kyungsoo lucu Hyung?" tanya Tao masih dengan wajah anehnya.

"satu bulan lalu saat aku menghubungi Baekhyun tapi yang mengangkat Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun sedang mandi"

"oh waktu itu" jawab Baekhyun pendek tak memusingkan perkataan Luhan yang lainnya karena ia sibuk dengan sarapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"perkenalkan ini sahabatku saat JHS Luhaen, cantik kan" dengan cengiran lebarnya Baekhyun memperkenalkan Luhan pada teman-temanya yang saat ini sedang berkumpul di rumah Kyungsoo untuk penyambutan liburan mereka setelah ujian kenaikan kelas.

"awww appo" dengan lucu Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Luhan. Orang yang menjadi pelaku hanya tersenyum polos ke teman-teman Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang kesakitan, hei jika Luhan memukul Baekhyun itu tidak ada kata main-main, rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit.

"annyeong, Luhan imnida" Luhan membungkukan sedikit badanya.

"ne cantik sekali Hyung, seperti rusa" gumam Sehun, tapi tentu saja teman-temanya masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"ne Rusa memang nama China ku" ucap Luhan malu-malu. Baekhyun yang mendapati pipi temanya meronapun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"hei hei bukan karena Sehun juga kan kau menjadi merona, aku juga tampan tapi kau tidak pernah merona setiap aku memanggilmu rusa" goda Baekhyun mendapat tatapan menggelikan dari teman-temanya.

"ha ha ha kau tampan Baekkie?" tawa Chanyeol yang paling mendominasi ruangan tersebut membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"oh ayolah, kalian harus mengakui itu" rajuk Baekhyun.

" ne ne ne baiklah biarkan Princess Baekkie dan segala khayalannya" candaan Chen membuat tawa teman-temanya semakin menjadi "perkenalkan aku Chen" Chen mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"kau orang China?" Luhan membalas uluran tangan Chen dan bertanya dengan mata berbinar merasa mendapatkan teman yang juga berdarah China lagi selain Tao.

"annieyo, itu sebenarnya nama panggilanku dari Baekhyun, tetapi teman-teman menjadi suka memanggilku seperti itu" jelasnya.

"ne dan aku Xiumin" dengan senyum keibuannya Xiumin menjabat tangan Luhan.

"apa babi gulung itu juga yang memberikanmu nama China?"

"YAAK AKU BUKAN BABI GULUNG LUHAN" teriak Baekhyun dan langsung dibekap oleh Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. –mereka duduk melingkar Baekhyun-Tao-Sehun-Chen-Xiumin-Kyungsoo-Chanyeol-Luhan dan Baekhyun lagi.

"ya katakan itu pada lemak yang tertimbun diperutmu itu Byun" ucap Luhan cuek yang menggundang tawa lagi dari teman-temanya. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan mempunyai teman lagi yang juga suka membully Baekhyun" kata mereka dlam hati masing-masing.

"oh dan kau pasti Kyungsoo kan? Pacar babi guling itu" ucapan Luhan seketika membuat ruangan terdiam. Senyum manis Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun juga menghilang di gantikan raut binggung dan juga gugup.

"siapa?-

Ucapan Tao terpotong oleh ucapan Kyungsoo yang menampilkan wajah gugup. "anni, ini pacarku Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo semakin membuat ruangan itu canggung.

"oh ah ne aku pacarnya Kyungsoo" Chanyeol tersadar dari kekagetanya karena perutnya disenggol oleh Kyungsoo, ia menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap dan segera mengubah nadanya menjadi ceria setelahnya.

"oh ah ne mian" Luhan menjadi merasa tidak enak karena membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Luhan tidak ketahui tentang Baekhyun dan teman-temanya, terutama Kyungsoo dan tentu saja Baekhyun sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0{TBC}0o**

 **lama y updatenya? nggak banget kan,,**

 **aku lagi sibuk nih Jumat aku ujian (nggak nanya) dan juga aku juga lagi sibuk nayari info soal Date Baek tahun lalau**

 **kalian tahu aku jadi inget skandal itu lagi pas temen2 ig ngomongin it lagi**

 **Baek yg saat itu kurus sekarang tambah semok y hihihi seneng kan y liatnya, yg BT Shipper maaf y nggak bermaksud. I Just Happy If Baby Baekhyun Happy.**

 **Kalo Review ampe 35 an bakalan langsung di update Chap selanjutnya karena yg ini pendek banget.**

 **ini Chap pendek banget kah?**

 **Selalu berterima kasih buat reader yang udah nyempetin Review, baca Fav/Foll dan baca walau Siders,**

 **Akunya lagi males cuap2 jadiii See U Next Chap Okey! CHU *3* Bibir Baekhyun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ChanBaek's Story**

 **Chap 5**

 **-150611-**

 **Waiting For Me Baek~**

 **=48BemyLight=**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol & Park Baekhyun**

\- **Do Kyungsoo I Oh Sehun I Kim Minseok I Kim Jong Dae I Huang Zitao I Kim Jong In I Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance I School Life I Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Boys Love I Yaoi**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan nama, latar itu murni kesengajaan, tapi jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukan disengaja karena ini asli hasil pemikiran saya. Thanks EXO and Reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

"baiklah kita bagi pekerjaan kita supaya makanan dan minumanya selesai secara bersamaan, aku dan Chanyeol akan memasak, Chen dan Luhan memotong buah-buahan, Tao dan Xiumin menyiapkan makanan penutup sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun membeli minuman bersoda dan makanan kecil di super market" ucap Kyungsoo

"hei kenapa harus kau dan Chanyeol yang memasak apa kalian ingin bermesraan oeh?" tanya Chen dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Sebenarnya Chen tidak terlalu suka saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pacaran, karena menurut Chen, Chanyeol berubah menjadi pendiam sejak berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, entahlah ia merasa jika Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan lagi, selama ini Chen, bukan hanya Chen sebenarnya yang merasa jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, ditambah lagi melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Dan pernah suatu hari Chanyeol menceritakan padanya jika ia dan Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat dekat dulu saat SD tapi Chanyeol harus pindah karena suatu hal, dan suatu hal itu Chanyeol tidak mau menceritakanya, dari situ mulailah Chen bisa menyimpulkan jika kedekatan keduanya bukan hanya teman lama.

"memangnya kau bisa memasak?" ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"aishh baiklah baiklah, ayo Luhan kita mengerjakan bagian kita"

"huh kenapa aku tidak bersama Luhan saja? Tanya Sehun dengan bibir yang mengerucut, teman-temanya yang mendengarpun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Dan Luhan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraanpun hanya bisa merona ria, biar bagaimanapun Luhan juga sempat terpesona pada Sehun tadi saat mereka perkenalan. Kini mereka tahu jika Sehun dalam tahap menyukai Luhan. Tetapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika membiarkan temanya merasakan kebahagiaan. Baekhyun bersmirk kecil dan kemudian mendekati Sehun.

"aishh ayo Sehun kita pergi ke super market" dengan seenaknya Baekhyun menarik tudung hoodie Sehun kebelakang dan menariknya keluar dari apartement Kyungsoo.

"yakk kerdil, jangan seenaknya, aku ingin bersama Luhan saja jika kau hanya menyiksaku" teriak Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Luhan.

"kau bilanga apa? Kenapa kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara manjanya, membuat teman-temanya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"hei siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan Byun Kerdil babi?" sungut Sehun

"kau Oh Sehun, kemarin kau berkata jika menyukaiku kenapa sekarang kau malah ingin bersama Luhan, dasar Playboy jelek?" rengek Baekhyun.

"MWO" semuanya serempak berteriak kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang mereka anggap serius –tentu saja minus Kyungsoo.

"yak dasar Byun Baekhyun mulut kecil mu itu perlu ku gigit ya" Sehun berteriak sembari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah meninggalkan apartement.

"arrgghh eomma tolong aku ada playboy jelek yang mengejarku"

Teriakan Baekhyun yang sampai kedalam apartement hanya membuat teman-temanya menggeleng.

"dasar mereka itu seperti anak kecil saja" Xiumin pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dan segera menuju ke dapur Kyungsoo yang lumayan luas.

.

 **SeBaek Side**

"yak dasar kurcaci! Kau sengaja kan mengatakan seperti itu supaya Luhan tidak menyukaiku" degan tega Sehun mengapit kepala Baekhyun pada ketiaknya.

"yak yak Sehun, jangan seperti ini, kau pikir ketiakmu wangi oeh?" dengan segala tenaganya Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan kepalanya dari ketiak Sehun.

"huh salah sipa kau mencari gara-gara denganku?"

"aku hanya tidak mau Luhan berpacaran denganmu" kata Baekhyun pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya seakan ia benar-benar sedih.

"yak apa salahnya bodoh, kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku tak mempunyai pacar?"

"tapi aku tak mau kau melupakanku juga Sehun" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis "Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sekarang berpacaran, Xiumin dan Chen juga, walau masih ada Tao, tapi jika kau juga berpacaran pasti kalian akan tidak memperhatikanku lagi" ucap Baekhyun, walau Baekhyun memang ingin menangis tapi yakinlah, tidak akan seorang Byun Baekhyun menunjukkan kesedihanya didepan teman-temanya. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun menjadi terdiam dan luluh, Baekhyun benar, selama ini memang Baekhyun yang seperti menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, dan Baekhyun juga pernah berkata padanya jika ia sangat bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya kepelukanya. Mereka memang sering berpelukan seperti itu, apa lagi Sehun, ia sangat suka memeluk Baekhyun karena ia rasa Baekhyun itu empuk dan enak dipeluk.

"baiklah baiklah aku berjanji jika aku tak akan memiliki kekasih selama kau juga tak memiliki kekasih bagaimana?" ucapan Sehun membuat Baekhyun diam-diam menyeringai dalam pelukanya. Oh sepertinya si Lick Byun telah datang.

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan .

"ne ne, kau tahu jika aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, kau tahu aku merelakan diriku jomblo hanya tidak ingin membuat babi gulung sepertimu sedih" Sehun berusaha melepas Baekhyun dari pelukanya, tapi Baekhyun malah menggeleng.

"kenapa lagi eoh?" Sehun menunggu balasan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun hanya diam masih dalam pelukanya.

"baiklah, satu cup es krim strawberry untukmu dan jangan ngambek lagi" seringaian Baekhyunpun semakin lebar dan segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun.

"call, ayo Sehun" dengan semangat Baekhyun menarik Sehun menuju super market yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa langkah lagi mereka capai.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas setelah mengetahui jika semua tadi hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun, tapi ia sudah berjanji jadi ia tak akan mengingkarinya. Karena Sehun sayang Baekhyun.

"seharusnya aku tahu jika ini hanya akal-akalan mu Baek"

"dan beruntungnya aku karena kau tidak mengetahuinya Tuan Oh"

"huh kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang menjadi pacar Chanyeol, jika kau yang menjadi pacarnya pasti besok aku juga sudah menjadi pacar Luhan"

"kau bilang apa Sehun" Baekhyun berkata datar dengan tangan yang masih menyeret Sehun.

"huh kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kalian berdua saling mneyukai"

"ya terserah kau saja Tuan Oh" walau sempat tubuhnya menegang karena ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun tetap memilih tak menghiraukannya dan segera berjalan kebarisan makanan.

"dasar keras kepala semua"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungoo dan Chanyeol Side**

Kyungsoo dengan telaten berjalan mondar-mandir untuk mencuci, mengaduk dan memotong bahan-bahan masakannya, Chanyeol yang melihat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak mencuci sayuranya.

"kenapa Chan?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol aneh dan binggung.

"ani, biar aku yang mencucui sayurnya kau cukup bekerja dengan diam saja, aku tak ingin kau kelelahan" dengan senyum manisnya Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merona dan tak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk kuahnya sembari menuggu Chanyeol yang selesai mencuci sayur untuk dicampurkan kedalamm kuah itu.

"ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan sayuranya dan berdiri tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Mereka tak menyadari tatapan dari Luhan dan Chen yang sebenarnya ingin izin ke ruang tengah karena pekerjaan mereka telah selesai.

"Chan, kami keruang tengah apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chen

"ne, tidak apa-apa, bantulah Xiumin dan Tao" tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya Chanyeol mempersilahkan mereka keluar.

"bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu Kyung, kau sudah cek up lagi ke dokter?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sedikit membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan menghentikan sebentar kegiatan mengaduk saja Chanyeol mengetahui respon aneh Kyungsoo itu, tapi ia hanya diam tak bertanya.

"ani aku tidak apa-apa, kata dokter selama tubuhku tidak melemah aku tak perlu chek up"

"bukankah jika penyakit seperti milikmu harus rutin datang untuk chek up untuk mengetahui perkembangan kankernya?" tanya Chanyeol aneh.

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik sebelem menjawabnya. "entahlah, aku hanya menuruti kata dokter, penyakit sepertiku memang hanya tinggal menunggu waktukan" ucap Kyungsoo datar, sepertinya ia salah sangka dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya ikut tersentak karena Kyungsoo menjadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"ani, bukan itu maksudku Kyung-

"ne aku tahu Chan, tidak apa-apa" potong Kyungsoo yang merasa tak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Walu sedikit aneh dengan reaksi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan tak melanjutkan obrolan tak nyaman mereka.

 **.**

 **XiuChenTaoHan Side**

"ge, kau percaya jika Sehun benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun ge?"

"tentu aku percaya, memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Xiumin balik.

"benarkah? Jadi Sehun benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun Ge?" Tao memekik tertahan. Mereka kini sedang berada di ruang tengah untuk membuat puding, mereka merasa jika dapurnya sangat panas jadi mereka meminta izin pada Kyungsoo untuk membawa adonan pudingnya ke ruang tengah dengan syarat tidak ada yang kotor.

"hei tenang Tao, tentu saja bukan menyukai yang seperti itu, mereka lebih seperti adik yang menyayangi kakaknya"

"huh, sudah ku duga jika itu hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun Ge" Tao berkata seraya mengepalkan tangan kirinya seolah membayangkan ia sedang mencubit mulut Baekhyun yang suka sekali mengarang cerita aneh.

"dan kau dengan bodohnya tertipu panda" ejek Xiumin.

"hei kalian sudah selesai membuat puding?" Chen yang datang dengan Luhan dari dapur langsung ikut mengobrol dan sekalin membantu pekerjaan Xiumin dan Tao.

"ani, kalian ingin membantu?" tawar Xiumin.

"Gege sudah selesai dengan buah-buahan Gege?" Tao menyerahkan beberapa gelas untuk tempat puding.

"ne, kami sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan masakan mereka yang sebentar lagi matang lalu Sehun dan Baekhyun yang belum kembali dari super market" jawab Chen.

"hei Luhan, kau merasa tak nyaman dengan kami? Kenapa kau hanya diam eoh?" tanya Xiumin melihat Luhan yang hany terdiam dan terlihat tak fokus denagn pembicaraan mereka.

"ne, kau hanya diam sedari tadi Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" ulang Chen.

"ani, aku sangat nayaman dengan kalain, hanya saja,,,

Luhan menggantungkan perkataanya, membuat orang yang mendenggarnya menatapnya supaya melanjutkanya.

"hanya saja kenapa Gege?" tanya Tao.

"apa Sehun benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO! HA HA HA" tawa dari Chen Xiumin dan Tao pecah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Sehun. Bahkan Chen sampai terguling dari sofa yang didudukinya. Luhan yang menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman barunya hanya merengut sebal.

"ha ha kau ha ha kau percaya dengan sahabat gendutmu itu?" tanya Chen dengan tawa yang masih terselip diantara pertanyaanya. Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

" kau bodoh Lu jika percaya pada Baekhyun" sambung Xiumin.

"ne Xiumin Ge dan Chen Ge benar, Sehun Ge dan Baek Ge tidak mungkin saling menyukai melebihi perasaan menyukai pada sahabatnya" jelas Tao

"ne, Sehun dan Baekhyun itu memang suka bercanda, mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain seperti kami semua dekat dengan Baekhyun" sambung Xiumin.

"jadi tadi itu hanya omong kosong Baekhyun?"

"tentu saja, kau tenang saja, aku tahu jika Sehun juga menyukaimu" goda Chen.

"ani, bukan itu maksud ku" ucap Luhan mencoba menghindar tatapan menggoda(?) Chen.

"oh iya Lu Ge, aku ingin bertanya tentang apa yang tadi kau ucapkan" Tao menatap Luhan dengan serius, menyebabkan suasana di Ruang tengah menjadi terkesan ikut serius.

"apa maksudmu ucapanmu yang mengatakan jika Kyungsoo Ge dan Baekhyun Ge berpacaran?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0{TBC}0o**

 **Jeng Jeng I'M Baek**

annyeong, aku baru bisa buka FFN soalnya Kuota ku abis dan aku lupa kalo mau ujian Skill Lab jadinya updatenya lama, tapi nggak nyampe seminggu kan, maaf yaa

oh iy ini Chap sebelum Chap END, Cuma mau ngingetin buat **Siders** yang masih belum mau nyempetin Review, soalnya banyak banget **nama-nama** yang masuk **ke Email** ku dan belum sekalipun nyantumin Reviewnya, aku nggak maksa Cuma ya setidaknya muncul lah ya buat Chap akhir ini, biar aku juga tahu kalo FF ini banyak yang mau lanjut, walau Cuma di Chap akhir aku udah **seneng** karena kalian udah mau **muncul** , kalian nyempetin waktu kalain buat baca FF ini sempetin jugalah Review aku kan juga udah sempet-sempetin Update buat kalian.

Dan buat yang udah Review dari Chap awal sampe Chap ini **makasih banget** buat waktunya udah sempetin baca dan Review, kalo kalian buat FF aku doa'in banyak yg Fav Foll dan Review.

 **Okeyy See You CHU *3* Bibir Baekhyun**


	6. Chapter 6

**ChanBaek's Story**

 **Chap 6 END**

 **-150611-**

 **Waiting For Me Baek~**

 **=48BemyLight=**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol & Park Baekhyun**

\- **Do Kyungsoo I Oh Sehun I Kim Minseok I Kim Jong Dae I Huang Zitao I Kim Jong In I Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance I School Life I Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Boys Love I Yaoi**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan nama, latar itu murni kesengajaan, tapi jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukan disengaja karena ini asli hasil pemikiran saya. Thanks EXO and Reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang nunggu FF ini? Maaf banget ya baru bisa update,soalnya Laptopnya lagi sibuk terus jadi nggak bisa update, buat yang sudah mau nunggu FF ini makasih banget ya. Langsung aja selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

"apa maksud kalian dengan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun? Mata Chanyeol berkilaT nyalang menatap satu persatu teman-temannya, dan berhenti tepat pada kedua retina mata Kyungsoo "Kau bisa menjelaskannya Kyung?" ucap Chanyeol dingin, bukan hanya ucapanya saja yang terasa dingin, tapi tatapanya yang mengarah pada Kyungsoo juga dingin, sangat dingin hingga hilang semua image konyol Chanyeol selama ini.

Semua yang mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari dapur secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa bungkam dengan mata yang melotot kaget. Kyungsoo yang menjadi tokoh utama pada saat itu hanya terdiam merunduk.

"kau membohongiku Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol lirih "kau memanfaatkanku! Jawab aku BRENGSEK" teriak Chanyeol. Mereka semua terkaget dengan teriakan Chanyeol termasuk dua orang yang sedang berdiri dengan tubuh yang seakan kaku karena mendengar perdebatan didalam. Tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menjadi sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _"_ _ne apa maksudmu Lu, kau berkata seolah mengetahui sesuatu dari Kyungsoo?" Xiumin ikut menatap Luhan penasaran._

 _"_ _an anieyo, aku hanya mengira, soalnya dulu Kyungsoo pernah menyukai Baekhyun" ucapan polos Luhan membuat semua mata yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka melotot._

 _"_ _apa? Benarkah?" pekik Tao, Xiumin dan Chen bersamaan._

 _"_ _ne, apa kalian tidak pernah tahu soal ini?" tanya Luhan dan hanya mendapatkan jawaban gelengan kepala dari Tiga orang lainya._

 _"_ _apa Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan atau bercerita pada kalian soal dia yang menyukai Baekhyun?" lagi-lagi hanya gelengan kepala yang Luhan dapat._

 _"_ _Luhan, bisakah kau menjelaskan ceritamu dengan jelas, kami tidak dekat dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya dan karena Baekhyun yang berteman dengan Kyungsoo dari JHS lah yang juga membuat kami juga bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo walaupun kami tidak dekat secara hati karena Kyungsoo sangat tertutup" pinta Xiumin pelan takut Kyungsoo yang sedang berada didapur mendengar, padahal tanpa mereka sadari orang yang mereka bicarakan semua mendengar termasuk dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berada dibalik tembok yang menjadi sekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah sedang menahan tangan Kyungsoo supaya tidak keluar dan mencegah teman-temanya bercerita tentang sesuatu yang memang membuat dirinya tak yakin dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri di balik dinding yang menghubungkan Ruang tengah dan ruang tamu, ia juga menyuruh Sehun diam supaya mereka dapat mendengarkan apa yang teman-temanya bicarakan karena membawa-bawa namanya dan Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _baiklah, tapi bisakah kalian juga menceritakan keadaan saat ini yang membuatku Bingung?"_

 _Setelah mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya, Luhan mulai bercerita._

 _"_ _dulu saat kelas 3 JHS aku dan Baekhyun bersahabat, hanya aku dan Baekhyun karena memang aku berbeda kelas dengan Kyungsoo yang sekelas dengan Baekhyun ,aku dekat dengan Baekhyun karena ia pernah mentertawakanku karena aku terjatuh, tapi semakin lama kami semakin dekat walau seringnya hanya mengejek satu sama lain, jadi aku tidak pernah mengenal Kyungsoo sampai Baekhyun mengajakku menjenguk Kyungsoo yang saat itu berada di Rumah sakit karena tifus. Kami hanya sekali itu bertemu, itupun aku tidak langsung bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo, sampai beberapa bulan kemudian, saat aku menghubungi Baekhyun dan ternyata yang mengangkat Kyungsoo , ia menceritakan padaku bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun, saat aku bertanya bagaimana bisa ia hanya tertawa kecil dan menjawab jika hanya Baekhyun yang boleh mendengar alasannya kenapa ia bisa menyukai Baekhyun._

 _Dan terakhir aku menghubungi Baekhyun bulan lalu, Kyungsoo juga yang mengangkatnya, saat aku bertanya lagi padanya apa ia masih satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun dan bagaimana hubungan mereka, ia hanya menjawab tidak dan belum, dan Tao, kau ingat saat kemarin aku bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang Kyungsoo?" Tao yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _saat itu aku berfikir jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" jelas Luhan panjang lebar "jadi, bisa kalain ceritakan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini?"_

 _Tao, Xiumin dan Chen saling bertatapan seolah sedang berunding memutuskan siapa yang harus menjelaskan. Akhirnya Xiumin hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka bibirnya._

 _"_ _selama ini Kyungsoo yang kami tahu adalah orang yang cuek dan datar, bahkan dengan Baekhyun atau dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya sekalipun kami tak pernah melihat ketertarikan diantara mereka, jadi kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Dan beberapa hari lalu saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berkata jika mereka berpacaran kami hanya bisa membulatkan mata terkejut, entahlah, aku hanya berfikir jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Chanyeol begitu pula sebaliknya, yang kami tahu hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling menyukai jelas Xiumin. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat karen fikiran mereka terhanyut dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing._

 _"_ _apa Kyungsoo hanya ingin memisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena ia menyukai Baekhyun tapi tidak bisa mendapatkannya?" simpul Chen membuat fikiran mereka terpusat pada ucapan Chen._

 ** _ChanSoo Side_**

 _"_ _apa yang mereka katakan benar Soo?" tanya Chanyeol dingin, saat tak mendapati respon apa-apa dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memutuskan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan tangan kanan yang menarik lengan Kyungsoo._

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

"jadi, bisa jelaskan apa maksudmu selama ini pada kami Do Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dengan nada yang masih dingin danh penuh penekanan .

Kyungsoo menatap satu persatu teman-temanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "apa lagi yang harus aku jelaskan? Bukankah kau tadi juga mendengarkanya?" ucapan santai Kyungsoo membuat teman-temanya membulatkan matanya lebih lebar.

"ne aku memang hanya memanfaatkamu, aku hanya ingin memisahkanmu dengan Baekhyun saat aku tahu jika kalian saling menyukai dan aku sadar jika aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Baekhyun" jelas Kyungsoo masih dengan datar, tak ada yang bisa membaca matanya karena di dalam mata itu hanya terlihat kosong dan banyak perasaan yang tidak dapat ditebak.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya berat.

"kau tidak tahukan bagaimana rasanya tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang yang kau sukai? Dulu aku menyukai seseorang, tapi ternyata orang itu menyukai Baekhyun, tapi saat aku berhasil mencari seseuatu dalam diri Baekhyun yang membuat orang-oarng menyukainya dan aku juga menyukainya, Baekhyun dengan hati kerasnya masih memperjuangkan dan menunggu cinta dimasa lalunya hingga tak mau melihat orang lain yang menyukai dan menyayanginya"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, bahkan Baekhyun menangis didalam pelukan Sehun -mereka masih mendengarkan dari balik tembok. Baekhyun tak menyangka jika ternyata Kyungsoo mempunyai perasaan padanya, dua kali ia menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa menjadi sahabat yang sangat buruk karena tidak mau mencoba lebih keras lagi untuk bisa memahami Kyungsoo. Ia hanya diam karena merasa takut dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

"dan saat SHS, saat pertama kali aku melihat Baekhyun tersenyum didalam rangkulan seorang Namja yang tidak aku kenal, itu kau, kau datang dan aku mulai merasa jika kaulah orang yang selama ini Baekhyun tunggu, aku menyukai Baekhyun , aku men-

BRUK

Dengan erat Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, posisi Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya membuat Kyungsoo tak mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terkejut, tentu saja. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo tapi juga teman-temnnya yang lain.

Baekhyun menangis terisak dibelakang Kyungsoo. Tanpa dia ketahui jika ternyata Kyungsoo juga menahan air matanya.

"mianhae mianhae mianhae" lirih Baekhyun terus menerus dengan isakan yang juga tak berhenti.

"mianhae Kyungsoo, aku tak pernah tahu perasaanmu dan apa yang kau rasakan, aku jahat karena tak pernah tahu perasaan sahabatku sendiri"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan pikiran yang kalut, lama ia berfikir hingga ia memilih keputusannya, Kyungsoo melepas lengan Baekhyun yang memutari dadanya, ia membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras, Kyungsoo juga mulai terisak di leher Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka ber Delapan duduk melingkar di ruang tengah, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih belum ingin melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka tidak saling memeluk seperti saat ini, rasanya sudah sangat lama. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya menatap BaekSoo haru.

"sudah ingin bercerita?" tanya Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan Kyungsoo.

"apa lagi yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Byun Barbie Baekhyun?" ucap Sehun mengelurkan uneg-unegnya yang sedari tadi ia pendam. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit bingung dengan Kyungsoo yang setatusnya uke menyukai Baekhyun yang mempunyai wajah yang bahkan lebih cantik darinya.

"apa maksud mu Oh Sehun?" sungut Baekhyun.

"aku hanya penasaran dengan Kyungsoo Hyung yang bisa menyukai Baekhyun Hyung yang tidak ada manly-manly nya sedikit pun"

"huh menyebalkan" Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan merona bersamaan saat dengan santainya Baekhyun merangkul bahunya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun sendiri.

"saat itu, setelah Kai menyatakan perasaanya padamu-

"apa? Kai? Jadi Kai juga menyukaimu Baek?" pekik Chanyeol kerasa, Sehun yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa mengusap telinganya yang mendengung.

"aisshh, jangan memotong cerita orang bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun

"aishh baiklah, tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal hingga membuat Chen dan Sehun mendengus geli.

" dia menceritakan kepadaku, dari awal kita masuk JHS dia memang sering menceritakan segala tentang Baekhyun, hingga saat Baekhyun menolaknya Kai juga bercerita kepadaku tanpa tahu perasaanku untuknya-

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _"_ _kau tahu Kyung, ternyata susah sekali mengalihkan hati Baekhyun dari sahabat kecilnya" ucap Kai dengan senyum miris yang terpatri di wajah tampannya._

 _"_ _harusnyya aku tahu jika Baekhyun tak mungkin menyukaiku, karena seluruh hatinya sudah penuh diisi oleh orang lain, tapi, aku akan meerelakannya karena aku juga sudah menyiapkan hatiku, aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya, aku men-_

 _"_ _tapi aku juga mencintaimu" potong Kyungsoo dengan suara lirihnya. Kai menghentikan ucapannya, ia mengatupkan bibirnya yang bergetar karena tak percaya, matanya memandang mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca._

 _"_ _kau men-_

 _"_ _ya aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kau tersenyum kepadaku" air mata Kyungsoo mengalir melalui mata kirinya terlebih dahulu disusul dengan mata kanannya._

 _Kai hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang terus menangis, matanya tersirat sebuah perasaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, antara kaget, tidak percaya, menyesal, merasa bersalah dan lainnya._

 _"_ _tapi aku-_

 _"_ _yak kau mencintai Baekhyun kan? Kau dari dulu menyuk-_

 _"_ _tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku Kyung" sepertinya Kai masih dalam mode terkejutnya, bahkan ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada Kyungsoo, tatapan matanya terkesan kosong._

 _Plakk_

 _Kyungsoo menampar pipi kiri Kai pelan, tapi masih dapat mengembalikan Kai ke alam sadarnya._

 _"_ _selama kita berteman, pernahkan hiks pernakah kau membiarkanku untuk berbicara? Kau hiks bahkan selalu bercerita tentang Baekhyun tanpa henti sampai kau tak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk mendengarkanku"_

 _Kai terdiam, Kyungsoo masih terisak disampingnya. Keterdiamanlah yang membuat suasana diantara mereka hening untuk sesaat._

 _"_ _mianhae, maaf Soo, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang kau rasakan, aku menjadi sahabat yang jahat untukmu" Kai mencengkram kedua bahu Kyungsoo lembut. " maafkan aku yang tak pernah memahamimu, aku egois-_

 _"_ _anni, aku tak apa, sedari awal aku sudah sadar jika akan seperti ini jadinya, kau tak salah Kai hati ki yang sa-_

 _"_ _perasaan cinta seseorang tak pernah salah Soo, aku tersakiti oleh cintaku pada Baekhyun, kau tersakiti olehku, aku yakin pasti Baekhyun juga sakit jika ia sadar jika telah menyakitimu"_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan Baekhyun dan Kai, tapi lebih ke seperti ini Kai juga masih sempat memikirkan Baekhyun batin Kyungsoo seperti teriris._

 _Kai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengannya ternyata malah tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang perasaanya yang sedang tersakiti karena ia malah membicarakan orang yang sudah membuat Kai jauh darinya._

 _"_ _sebenarnya, apa yang kau lihat dari Baekhyun kai?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Kai ragu-ragu ingin menjawab, ia takut jika Kyungsoo beranggapan jika dirinya seolah membela Baekhyun._

 _"_ _apa Kai, kenapa cinta masa lalu Baekhyun juga seolah begitu menyayanginya?" desak Kyungsoo. Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo ragu, mata itu memancarkan sebuah emosi, tapi bukan kemarahan, dan Kai tahu apa itu. Kai tersenyum tipis untuk Kyungsoo dan karena Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Baekhyun itu tulus"_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Beberapa hari setelah Kai berpamitan untuk pergi ke China, aku sakit Tifus, lalu saat di Ruamh Sakit kau masih mau menjengukku dan menghawatirkanku, walau beberapa hari sebelumnya aku mendiamkanmu dan tak mempedulikanmu, tapi kau masih mau datang dan menjengukku, saat itu aku sepertinya mulai merasakan sama seperti apa yang Kai rasakan saat menatap matamu" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lembut "kau tulus Baek, mulai saat itu aku juga ingin memilikiku untukku seorang, tapi,,, tentu saja tak semudah itu untuk mengalihkan hatimu dari seorang pria bodoh yang sudah meninggalkanmu" nada bicara Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sinis saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, ia mentapa Chanyeol yang berpura-pura tak melihatnya dengan sebal.

"lalu kenapa kau sangat dingin kepadaku Kyung, kau tahu jika kau sahabatku satu-satunya-

"ehem" deheman keras Luhan membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan.

-sahabatku satu-satunya dikelasku maksudnya" Baekhyun menyengir lucu kearah Luhan yang sudah menampilkan wajah asam.

"entahlah, aku hanya sebal saja padamu, kau sudah merebut Kai, tapi kau juga tak mungkin menyukaiku, makanya aku binggung harus bagaimana, aku hanya tak siapa untuk sakit hati lagi Baek"

"dan Chanyeol?" Chen menyerukan pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bersalahnya.

" oh ya dan Chanyeol, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu" Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dengan berat, sangat sulit mengakui kebohongan yang sudah kau buat "maaf karena aku sudah memanfaatkanmu, aku tak ingin kau dan Baekhyun menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau sudah tahukan jika aku menyukai Baekhyun, makanya aku melakukan itu" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takut-takut, ia masih terbayang dengan Chanyeol saat ia marah tadi, begitu menakutkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan "aku sebenarnya ingin marah karena kau sudah membohongiku, tapi, sepertinya aku akan menganggap semua itu tak pernah terjadi setelah mendengar penjelasanmu-

"wowo kau snagat dewasa nyeol" ucap Baekhyun membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut lagi.

"dasar kurcaci cebol" gerutu Chanyeol pelan "dan bagaimana soal penyakitmu?"

"MWO? SIAPA YANG SAKIT" teriak mereka semua – minus Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tentunya.

"maafkan yang itu juga yeol" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

"dan soal kau akan pindah ke China?"

"APA?"

"ya lusa aku akan pindah ke China teman-teman, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku disana, karena orang tuaku ingin tinggal bersama anaknya" jelas Kyungsoo.

"kenapa mendadak sekali Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"tidak mendadak Baek, aku memang sudah merencanakanya setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu aku akan pindah ke China"

"baiklah, ayo sebaiknya kita makan,anggap saja makan bersama kita saat ini sebagai acara perpisahan kita" ucap Chen yang sudah berjalan mendahului menuju dapur diikuti yang lainya.

"ide yang bagus" Sehun ikut beranjak menuju dapur diikuti dengan Luhan yang mengekori Sehun.

Semua makan bersama dengan suasana yang hangat. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa tanpa canggung. Bahkan teman-temanya baru menyadari jika sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu cukup cerewet jika berbicara dengan Baekhyun yang terus menggodanya, dan akhirnya hanya akan ada Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk sebal melihat keakraban Baeksoo.

"who sepertinya sedanga ada yang cemburu disini" Tao berseru senang saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tak layak tampil. Acara makan mereka pun terhenti sesaat dan mengalihkan tatapan mereka semua jatuh kearah Chanyeol.

"kenapa kalian semua menatapku?" bentak Chanyeol sebal.

"kau juga tidak ingin mengakui sesuatu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah menggodanya(?).

"memang aku menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Chnayeol cuek.

"huh aku berdoa supaya akan ada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang lain supaya Baekhyun dimiliki mereka" ucap Xiumin sebal.

" tetap akan percuma, Baekhyun juga tak akan pernah berpaling dariku" ucapan santai Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona, dan yang lainnya tersedak dengan ludah mereka sendiri.

"apa maksudmu?" sungut Baekhyun gugup.

"benarkan Baek? Bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun hatimu tetap untukku"

"huh besar kepala seklai kau, aku juga bisa mempunyai pacar dengan cepat jika aku mau"

"ne, tapi kau tetap tak mau kan jika bukan aku?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Baekhyun.

"kenapa kalian tak pacaran saja jika begitu, kalian saling menyukaikan?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, huh sepertinya hatinya sudah mulai kebal.

"aku tak mau berpacaran dengan kurcaci cebol itu-

"YAAKK" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang langsung tertunduk dan memilih pura-pura memakan makananya yang masih tersisa. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun kecewa padanya.

 _-tapi kami akan langsung menikah"_ lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati. Walau Chanyeol merasa ia memang sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun karena membiarkan Namja mungil iu terus menunggunya tanpa kepastian, bukan tanpa kepastian juga sih, salalahkan juga Baekhyun yang tak peka dengan semua sikap Chanyeol yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepadanya saja. Walau begitu, Chanyeol akan selalu memastikan jika hati Baekhyun dan hatinya sendiri tentu saja akan saling menjaga hanya terisi nama mereka masing-masing. Biarlah ini akan menjadi kejutan yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun selanjutnya dimasa depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0{END}0o**

 **maaf lagi ya baru bisa update sekarang, karena laptopku sibuk banget dipake sama yang lainnya, udah mau update dr kemarin2 tapi baru bisa sekarang megang laptopnya.**

Yang ingin ada Epilog 1 Chapter Khusus ChanBaek ketik keyboard kalian dan silahkan Review. He He He

Rencananya aku sudah buat Chap yang khusus Full ChanBaek, karena masih ada rahasia yang Chanyeol belum ungkapin ke Baekhyun tentang kepindahannya ke Jepang dulu, jadi,,, Want It?

Di tunggu lagi Review nya, yang sudah review makasih dan dinantikan lagi Reviewnya.

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 ** _BabayWolfJonginnieKim, VampirDPS,_** BaekkkChannD'Light92, **_indrisaputri, hunniehan_** , CNS1913, chanie ya, yoorara, ByunViBaek, azizozo, , Guest1, Guest2,meliarisky7, ThatXX94, Dhl, **_sugarlight_** , immrsparkchannie, yehetohorat794, ckck, jiae, Guest3, larva, takpenting, Amanda Syifa, sujuM, ChanHyun, helsy, Guest4, Guest5, **_Blacjims,_** Peterbyeol0627, Vita Yanti, SHINeexo, EuRa Park, byunbyun, Just Bi, indahrahma, byunyeolliexo, septianaditya1997

Terima kasih yang sudah beberapa kali Review di setiap Chap. Dan yang udah Review Fav Foll makasih FF ini nggak berlanjut kalo kalian nggak ngasih respon.


End file.
